March 2019
This page has the information for a series of events held during March 2019 based on a Mythical theme! From Mar 5th, and throughout March, many new animals, habitats, and decor will make their debut, including several of the Mythic type. In the gallery below, the 'popups' show many of the new animals we can hope to befriend during this month! SA_BeastsofMyth_Popup.png March_2019_MarchHomes_Popup.png Arena_Cerbearus_Popup.png March_2019_Sale_Popup.png LB_ChampionsofMyth_Popup.png March_2019_MarchHomes_Popup2.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Popup.png WE_CheerfulChorus_Popup.png March_2019_MarchHomes_Popup3.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Popup.png SA_Hero'sJourney_Popup.png March_2019_MarchHomes_Popup4.png Arena_Paladawn_Popup.png ---- The following list of events and goals shows where the related new and re-issued animals and decor can be found: Fairy Dragon Win a Fairy Dragon in the Colosseum (from Mar 5th until Apr 9th) (re-issue): *By earning a Grand Streak of 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC). *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . ---- Hippocampus Get a Hippocampus : a new Common animal, required during the Beasts of Myth Storybook Adventure: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Water and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Beasts of Myth Storybook Adventure *Starts Mar 5th and active until Mar 16th: March Homes - 1: Beautiful Butte *Treat up to 5 of your Mythic, Electric, and Nature type animals to a Beautiful Butte habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Beasts of Myth Storybook Adventure. ---- Cerbearus Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena and win a Cerbearus : *Starts Mar 5th and active until Mar 15th: ---- March Sale A selection of seasonal bargains: *Starts Mar 15th and active until Mar 19th: ---- Aristowl Get an Aristowl until Mar 22nd: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Fire and Electric types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Champions of Myth Leaderboard Event *Starts Mar 15th and active until Mar 22nd: ---- March Homes - 2: Underworld Fissure and Desert Oasis *Treat up to 5 of your Mythic, Dark, and Nature type animals to an Underworld Fissure habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Champions of Myth Leaderboard Event. *Treat up to 5 of your Mythic, Electric, and Earth type animals to a Desert Oasis habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Champions of Myth Leaderboard Event. ---- Chubarkabra Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena and win a Chubarkabra : *Starts Mar 16th and active until Mar 22nd: ---- Moss Golem Get a Moss Golem until Mar 29th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Earth and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Cheerful Chorus World Event Starts Mar 22nd and active until Mar 29th: March Homes - 3: Labyrinth Canyon *Treat up to 5 of your Mythic, Earth, and Nature type animals to a Labyrinth Canyon habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Cheerful Chorus World Event. ---- Obsidian Hydra Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena and win an Obsidian Hydra : *Starts Mar 22nd and active until Mar 28th: ---- Dusk Harpy Get a Dusk Harpy : a new Common animal, required during the Hero's Journey Storybook Adventure: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Dark and Fire types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Hero's Journey Storybook Adventure *Starts Mar 29th and active until Apr 9th: March Homes - 4: Ardent Archipelago *Treat up to 5 of your Mythic, Water, and Earth type animals to an Ardent Archipelago habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Hero's Journey Storybook Adventure. ---- Paladawn Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena and win a Paladawn : *Starts Mar 29th and active until Apr 9th: ---- Limited Re-issues Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale= Get a Hamrock : *On Sale for 120 ! ---- Get a Leopardchaun : *On Sale for 120 ! ---- Get a Harpy : *On Sale for 200 ! ---- Get a Land Shark : *On Sale for 350 ! ---- Get a Lucky Rabbit : *On Sale for 90 ! ---- Get a Cherry Treent : *On Sale for 330 ! ---- Get a Chilldebeest : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Cactus Kitsune : *On Sale for 150 ! ---- Get a Caturn : *On Sale for 250 ! ---- Get a Masquerade Mouse : *On Sale for 350 ! ---- Get a Spring Equifox : *On Sale for 150 ! ---- |-| Re-issued Animals: Value Packs= Get a Yukon Wolf : * ---- Get a Tree Gecko : * ---- Get a Wind Wanderer : * ---- Get a Celtic Kite : * ---- Get a Trail Traveler : * ---- Get a Rainforest Flyer : * ---- Get a Shamrock Steed : * ---- Get an Irish Setter : * ---- Get a Giza Camel : * : and gives 1,000 ! ---- Get an Italian Greyhound and an Ember Ermine : * : A double pack and gives 2,500 ! ---- Get a Highland Stag : * ---- Get a Lilac-breasted Roller : * ---- Get a Zanzebra : * : and gives 2,000 ! ---- Get a Pyroar : * : and gives 500 ! ---- Get a Tanzantelope : * ---- Get a Water Buffalo : * ---- Get a Magnolia Mare : * ---- Get a Croakus : * ---- Get a Wisteeria : * ---- Get a Dogwood : * ---- |-| Regular Animals: Value Packs= None this month. ---- Regular Animals: Limited Offers= None this month. ---- |-| Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale= None this month. ---- Notes *Please also see Other Monthly Event Pages. Category:Gameplay